Hopping Mad
by BeautifulHannah2004
Summary: Lola looses Hops, Lana's pet frog.


Episode begins with Lola waking up from bed]

Lola: [Yawns] Good morning world! The princess has officially awoken!

[Lola begins the day by taking off her mud mask, brushing her hair, and changing into her usual dress. Her dress sparkles as usual and Lola is completely confident in her looks.]

Lola: [Looks in mirror] Looking good girl! [to herself] Why thank you. [Laughs to herself] Oops! Almost forgot my tiara!

[Lola runs to her bed to find her tiara and puts it on]

Lola: Alright, let's do another self-check! [Opens up her pocket mirror again, only to see the face of a giant frog] AHHHH! What the heck?!

Lana: (sluggishly) …Lola, will you keep it down, some of us are still trying to sleep…

Lola: [picks up Hops] Well SOME OF US are having their privacy violated by your annoying, ugly toads!

Lana: For the last time Lola, Hops is a frog. Not a toad. Come on Hops, get on here.

[Hops jumps from Lola's head and lands on Lana]

Lola: EW! THIS IS SO DISGUSTING! Your dumb frog, toad, whatever got its ugly slime all over me. Do you know how long it takes to clean the smell out?!

Lana: It's fine Lola. Just use detergent or something. Now zip it. I'm trying to sleep!

[Lola clenches her fists and Hops hides under the blanket.]

Lola: Today, I'm gonna be going to be practicing on my runway in the backyard. I need the practice and I can't have Hops get in my way!

Lana: Don't listen to her Hops. She's just grumpy in the morning.

[Cuts to next scene where Lola is practicing for her next beauty pageant. Lola practices by walking on a fake runway.]

Lola: (to herself) Now shake those hips gently Lola. You gotta get their attention! (Shakes her hips gently with every step she takes) Yeah now that's what I'm talking about!

[When Lola turns around, Hops pops out from her neck, causing Lola to get startled and fall off the fake runway, landing her back on the hard ground]

Lola: OW!

Hops: (Jumps on Lola) Ribbit…

Lola: YOU STUPID TOAD! LOOK WHAT YOU MADE ME DO!

Lana: Oh Hops! There you are! (Picks up Hops)

Lola: What did I tell you this morning?! Keep Hops away from me! He's ruining my practice for the beauty pageant.

Lana: Sorry, Lola. Hops doesn't mean harm. He's just a frog.

Lola: Well, you could at least teach him some manners for once! He ruined my dress!

Lana: Sorry. Maybe Lincoln can help you wash it. Anyway, I gotta go do something. Come on Hops! Oh by the way… don't shake your hips like that… you're only 6. (runs off)

Lola: (To herself) I swear, one day I'm gonna make that toad wish he never messed with me! [Picks herself up]

[Cut to Lola walking from her room.]

Lana: Alright dad! I'll grab my bags.

Lola: Wait? Bags? What are you doing?

Lana: Oh man, Lola. I told you! I'm gonna be going to a sleepover over at my friend's house.

Lola: Friend? You have friends?

Lana: (facepalms) Lola! I told you about this! Don't you remember?!

[Flashback to yesterday where Lola is blow-drying her hair

Lana: Lola! Tomorrow I'm gonna go to a sleepover over at my friend's house. I need you to take care of Hops while I'm gone! Lola! Lola! Did you hear me?!

Lola: (stops blow-drying) Oh yeah. Uh… sure. (continues blow-drying her hair)

Lana: Alright! Thanks!]

[Back to present day]

Lola: I didn't promise to that!

Lana: Yes, you did! You said it yourself! You promised me you would take care of Hops while I was gone! Now I need you to feed Hops three times a day. His flies are in his tank. Please be responsible Lola!

Lola: but…

Lana: No time Lola! Bye! (grabs bags and heads into car)

Lola: Lana! I can't-

[Lynn Sr. drives off with Lana to the sleepover before Lola finishes her sentence]

Lola: Me… and Hops?... Together…

[Hops jumps on her head]

Lola: Get off of me! Now you listen to me and you listen good! You better stay out of my way! The beauty pageant is tomorrow and I can't have you messing up my practicing! Do I make myself clear?!

Hops: Ribbit. (eats fly from offscreen)

Lola: (clenches her fists) Calm yourself Lola… you're doing this for Lana…

[Cue montage:

Lola goes to the refrigerator to get some food. Hops appears from the refrigerator, where Hops has eaten up most of the food there and covered it with slobbered flies.Lola puts on her mud mask and gets in her bed, only to be licked by Hops who has landed on her head. Lola screams in disgust and fear.Lola walks on her runway balancing books on her head. Hops lands on the books and sets Lola off-balance, causing her to fall overLola tries washing her clothes in the washing machine, but when she takes her clothes out, Hops pops out from the clothes and slimes the clothes up, much to Lola's confusion, disgust, and annoyance.Lola goes to take a shower, closing the door behind her. The music completely stops and a scream can be heard from inside.

End montage]

Lola: (breathing heavily) You! This is your final warning! You have ruined my practicing and I don't think I made improvements! Ugh, tomorrow is my beauty pageant and I need to at least get some sleep! If I lose the beauty pageant, you are DEAD! You're lucky I'm only keeping you because of Lana!

Hops: (stares at the screen in fear)

[Cut to the next day where Lola is about to perform her walk on the runway]

Lola: Oh man! I'm so worried!

Girl 1: Ha! Lola Loud is scared!

Girl 2: Yeah! This pageant should be a walk in the park!

Lola: I am not scared!

Donnie: Next up on the runway… Lola Loud!

Lola: (to herself) Alright… you got this Lola. You can do this!

[Takes one last breathe and finally, she goes out through the curtains and waves to the audience. Once she does, she begins to walk and does her special hip-shaking walk through the runway. The judges stare in awkwardness. The other girls stare at her in awkwardness as well. Everything looks good for Lola.]

Lola: [in her mind] Eeeeh! This is great! I'm finally gonna win! Wait… what's that in my dress?

[Suddenly Hops pops from her dress and jumps in the center of the runway. The audience gasps in shock and Lola is left completely speechless.]

Lola: Oh fudge…

[The audience and the other competitors laugh]

Girl 2: Wow! What a fool!

Girl 3: Lola seriously let herself go!

Donnie: Well, I think it's clear who isn't going to win this year's pageant. If this is some kind of joke, I ain't laughing. Oh, by the way, don't shake your hips like that. You're only 6.

Lola: NO!!! My winning streak is over!

[Adding to the embarrassment, Lola breaks down on the runway. She curls into a ball and cries the most she's ever had. Hops feeling guilty about ruining her runway, feels emotions and hops to Lola to cheer her up. Lola catches a glimpse at Hops and gives a burning, furious stare at him. Cut to her leaving the pageant hall and throwing Hops outside. Luckily, Hops manages to land safely on the sidewalk without a scratch.]

Lola: YOU! DO YOU REALIZE WHAT YOU HAVE DONE?! YOU JUST HAD TO COME ALONG AND DESTROY EVERY SHRED OF HAPPINESS I HAD! YOU RUIN MY PAGEANT CAREER, YOU RUIN MY REPUTATION, YOU MY LIFE, YOU RUIN EVERYTHING! WELL THIS IS THE LAST STRAW! DO I MAKE MYSELF-?!

[Suddenly Hops puts his tongue on Lola's eye in an attempt to catch a fly he missed. Slowly, Hops' tongue slowly slides down Lola's face and is shot back to his mouth. This causes Lola to snap.]

Lola: AAAHHHH! GET OUT OF MY LIFE!

[Hops is at first horrified by this, but is distracted and runs off to catch the fly from before. Lola thinks he's running from fear.]

Lola: YOU BETTER RUN YOU STUPID TOAD! (groans and storms off)

[Lola's anger slowly turns into sadness from her loss and runs to the house]

Rita: (Just gets out of the pageant hall) Lola! Wait! Where are you going?! You don't even know how to get home by yourself! Seriously. Where do people go when they cry off like that? (Jumps to the van and drives to catch her) I'm coming to get you!

[Cut to that night with Lola hiding in her blanket and crying]

Lola: I'M A LAUGHING STOCK! (continues crying)

[Phone rings. Lola picks it up to see that it is Lana calling her. Lola rolls her eyes.]

Lola: Argh. Not right now. Lana! (presses "ignore" on phone) (continues crying)

[Phone rings again.]

Lola: I said not right now! (presses "ignore")

[Phone rings again]

Lola: GRRRAAAHHH!!! I'm trying to bawl my eyeballs out! How is a girl supposed to be devastated when you keep calling me?! NO! (presses ignore)

[Phone rings again]

Lola: ALRIGHT FINE! (presses "answer") Hello?!

Lana: Uh, Lola, is something wrong?

Lola: (upset) Nothing! Just lost my beauty pageant! I'm just crying in my bed right now!

Lana: (feeling bad) Oh, I'm so sorry to hear that.

Lola: It was all your dumb toad's fault I lost!

Lana: Woah, woah, woah! First of all, Hops is frog! Not a toad!

Lola: Oh, so now there's a difference?

Lana: Second, don't get mad at him! He's just a frog! He doesn't know any better!

Lola: WHY I OUGHTA-!

Lana: Anyway, I just came to call to make sure everything is fine but it appears you're a bit busy.

Lola: You think?!

Lana: Okay! I just want to make sure Hops is alright. I miss the poor guy.

Lola: What could you possibly see in that dumb toad that makes you so in love with it?!

Lana: FROG! And Hops is not dumb! He's my best friend! I'd wish you'd understand for once… actually… here, I want to show you something. Go look under my bed.

Lola: Do I have to?

Lana: Lola!

Lola: Fine… (hops off of bed and goes to search under Lana's bed) There better not be any dead rats under here or something.

Lana: There should be a photo book under there.

Lola: A photo book? Like this?

Lana: Yes. That's the one. It's a scrapbook of me and Hops. I record all of our best times in it.

[Lola opens the scrapbook to see dozens of pictures of Lana and Hops doing several messy, but fun activities including splashing in mud, swimming in the pod, and swinging on a tire swing]

Lana: When we were young, Hops and I would do everything together. He's the only one who ever really liked me for who I was. It's like we were meant for each other…

Lola: Wow. This is really packed… You must really like him.

Lana: Yep… (sniffles) Hops means the world to him. I don't what I would be without him. And if anything were to happen to him… I dunno what I'd do with myself. He's the only one who really understand me… (cries a little)

Lola: Are you crying?

Lana: NO! You're the one who's crying! (sniffles) I just really miss Hops right now!

Lola: …Now I understand why you like him so much. I know what it's like to value something so precious. I dunno what I'd be like if I lost my favorite tiara.

Lana: (sniffles) Can I speak to Hops? I want to speak for him for a bit...

Lola: Oh sure. Just let me get him- (Lola freezes, her eyes widen, and her smile immediately turns into a frown at the sudden realization at what she has done before)

[Flashback:

Lola: GET OUT OF MY LIFE![Hops chases the fly]Lola: YOU BETTER RUN!

End flashback]

Lola: Oh no…

Lana: LOLA?! What's going on?! You didn't do anything to Hops did you?!

Lola: NO NO NO NO NO NO! I have Hops right here! He's perfectly fine! Here! I'll put him on! [Covers her mouth and imitates a frog by making ribbit noises]

Lana: Hops?! Is that you?!

Lola: Ribbit.

Lana: Oh Hops! I miss you too! I'm glad you're alright pal! I dunno where'd I be without you! How are you doing?

Lola: Uh… Hops is about to go to sleep right now. He looks tired.

Lana: Oh. I understand… Thank you for taking care of Hops. I knew I could trust you. You're the best twin sister ever. Oh! I gotta go! My friend needs me for something! [To her friend] For the last time Scott! You push the blue button on the back! No! On the back! That's the front! Sorry Lola. My friend can't do anything properly right now. I'll see you tomorrow. Love you! [To Hops] Love you Hops!

Lola: Ribbit. Love you too Lana. Have a good night!

Lana: [Hangs up]

Lola: [Once again, her smile immediately turns into a frown] What have I done?! I chased away Lana's best friend! I'm such a monster! [slaps herself and opens her mirror] No! Get a grip of yourself! It's not your fault you lost Hops. Yeah. You had a reason for it. He ruined your beauty pageant. Yeah, so that makes it… (worried) justified?...

Lola's reflection: (disgusted) Wow. I can't even look at you right now! [walks off]

Lola: (frustrated) Well thanks for your help! [closes mirror] Oh, who am I kidding?! I'm a horrible sister! I gotta get Hops back! Hopefully I can get her back before anyone else finds out!

[Lola rushes to the door, but the moment she opens it, she sees Lincoln, Lori, Lucy, Luna, Lynn, Luan, Leni, Lisa, and Lily giving her…the stare]

Lola: …You were eavesdropping me. Were you?

Siblings: (in unison) Yep.

Lola: You know exactly what I did?

Siblings: Yep.

Lola: And now you think I'm a terrible human being?

Siblings: Yep.

Lola: (sigh)… but… you're going to help me? (tries smiling)

Siblings: …nope.

Lola: Oh come on!

Luna: Sorry Lols! You're on your own on this one!

Leni: How could you just get rid of Lana's friend like that?

Lynn: Not cool dude.

Lola: Oh come on! I don't want Lana's heart to be broken.

Lincoln: You're just gonna have to tell her what you did yourself. How does that make you feel?

Lori: You got yourself into this mess. Not us.

Lola: No, please! I'm sorry! You gotta help me find him! You just gotta!

Luan: Why would we help you?

Lola: Don't do it for me. Do it for Lana. I'm sure you don't want Lana to feel devastated as much as I don't. Please.

Siblings: (reluctantly) Alright…

Lincoln: We'll do it for Lana.

Lynn: Well what are we waiting for?! Let's go!

[The family quickly rushes outside of the house, each of them holding a flashlight in their hands]

Lincoln: Hops!

Lynn: Yo Hop-Hop! Where'd you go?

Lola: Hops! I'm sorry! Please come back!

Luna: Come here Hops!

Leni: Hops? Guys! I think I found him! Come here Hops!

[A squirrel jumps on Leni's face and starts attacking her]

Leni: (screams) Get it off! Get if off!

Lori: Leni! Ugh! This is literally the ninth time this month! Leni! Come back!

Lisa: No! No sign of that amphibian here.

Lily: Froggy?

Lucy: (pops up) Did you find him?

Lisa: Ah! [Lisa falls into the trash can, which falls over and rolls down the sidewalk]

Lily: [Laughing]

Lynn: Lisa! I got you!

Luan: Now you're on a roll! (laughs)

Lynn:You've already made that joke before!

Luan: Oh yeah. Dang it.

Lincoln: Guys! I see something! I think it's him! [grabs something squishy]

Luna: Was it him?

Lincoln: (horrified and disgusted) No… but I think I need to wash my hands...

Lola: This isn't working! I don't think he's ever coming back! I failed Lana… (tears up)

[Suddenly she hears a ribbit come from far down the road]

Lola: (gasps) Hops! There you are!

Hops: (jumps away)

Lola: No! Hops! Wait!

Lisa: Lola! I don't think you should-

Lola: I'll be fine Lisa! Just stay right here! I'll get him myself!

Lisa: If you insist…

Lola: (chases after Hops)

[The frog keeps hopping away faster, making longer distances with every Hop]

Lola: Hops! Wait! I'm sorry! I was wrong to scold you like that! I now understand why you and Lana are best friends! I shouldn't have kicked you out! Please! Come back for Lana!

[The frog comes to a complete halt]

Lola: (pants) Thank you! I knew you would understand.

[Suddenly, a bird comes and swoops the amphibian off from the ground]

Lola: NO! Hops!

[The bird flies off in the sky]

Lola: (tears up) No! Hops! What have I done?... [sadly walks back to the house]

Lori: Did you find him?

Lynn: What happened?

Lola: …Guys… I lost Hops.

[The siblings gasp in unison]

Lincoln: You couldn't have!

Lola: I did. I lost Lana's best friend.

Lori: (sigh) There's nothing we can do now guys. Back to the house.

Lola: Wait! We're just gonna give up.

Lynn: What else can we do?

Leni: Yeah…

Lola: No! Lana! What about-?

Lucy: As much as I hate to admit it… you're gonna have to tell her the truth.

Lola: No… I can't… Lana! (slowly walks back to the house)

[The other sisters join her sad walk. Cut to the next morning, where Lana is dropped off by his friend]

Lana: Thanks ma'am! See ya Scott! Don't forget what I told you! It's the blue button on the back!

[Car drives off]

Lana: [Lana merrily jumps on the front deck and opens the door, only to see a sad Lola when he enters the house] Hi Lol- Lola? Where's Hops?

Lola: [tears up and whimpers. Suddenly, she lets out a loud cry and begins bawling her eyes even harder than back at the pageant hall. This might be the hardest she's ever cried.] I'M SORRY! I LOST HOPS! I KICKED HIM OUT BECAUSE I LOST THE BEAUTY PAGEANT! I'M SUCH AN IDIOT! A SELFISH, LYING, EVIL IDIOT! I DON'T DESERVE TO BE TRUSTED BY YOU! SO GO AHEAD! GET MAD AT ME! I deserve it…

Lana: (pauses) [Lana falls to the floor and curls into a ball]

Lola: I'm sorry Lana! I'm just as heartbroken as you are! Please don't cry!... Lana?

[It's revealed that Lana is laughing, grabbing her stomach hard]

Lola: Why are you laughing? I lost your best friend!

Lana: (laughing) What are you talking about? Hops is literally on your head!

Lola: (Feels her head) He's not on my heeeEEEAAAD! (horrified by the appearance of Hops)

Lana: Hops!

Hops: Ribbit! (Jumps from Lola's head and lands on Lana's)

Lana: Oh Hops! I miss you! I love you! I love you! I love you! I love you!


End file.
